


A Meditation in Blue

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: GFY, Gen, Ocean, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: Rey could not escape the ocean (and wishing for Finn to be there)





	

  
Rey could not escape the ocean.  
  
Logically, she knew that. It was an island after all, a scraggly bit of rock and green in infinite blue and winds.  
  
The sounds had been strange, at first, though easy to put aside: she had been there for Luke, for the lightsaber in her hand, for the strange feeling in her chest like the sound dried flowerpods made rubbing against each other, sharp but heavy with possibilities.  
  
After, she had forgotten the sounds entirely.  
  
And now, now that there was nothing else to do but wait, the sound, the waves crashing and crashing and crashing, it was everywhere, followed her in her dreams. it was fascinating.  
  
She was sitting at the edge where sand and rocks turned to grass, her face to the winds, and stared at the blue peaked in white crowns. She wanted to tell Finn, like she had told him and Han in the cockpit of the Falcon about the green, about the water. So much water, freely running, a whole planet of water—and she wanted to know if he had seen so much water before, if he had seen a planet of water somewhere else and how different it had been from there.  
  
She pushed her right foot a little more in the sand. it was different, here. It was silent, for one, probably because there wasn’t enough of it to sing like a drum at night. The ocean sang enough for the whole planet, she thought. No, no quite sang—she closed her eyes, and waited, and listened, unconsciously falling into a meditation trance.  
  
The Force was singing, like rolling grains of sand, like dew drops falling in line to become a sweet drop, like components clicking together.  
  
The ocean was heartbeat and breathing at once, slow and strong. Not kind, not evil—there, beyond beings’ morality, beyond shades of the Force. There, and breathing.  
  
She breathed in time with it, breathed with the island and the rocks and the old, old temple sleeping underneath. There was a thread of her, a thread of longing, going back to the stars and further, to Finn, to her friend… She was too far and too untrained to reach him, for him to reach back.  
  
“Rey,” Luke’s voice called through the breaths, through the rocks’ steadiness.  
  
She opened her eyes and turned, already up. The cool damp grass had been a poor substitute for Finn’s hand in hers.


End file.
